galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Beginnings 11
Chapter Beginnings 11 Dr. Smith was now John Barber, that what the name said on his FBI ID and he stood in the exquisite and expensive furnished office of the late Sam Green. The Crime scene investigation team was still there, but the body had been removed. Smith aka Barber got out of the way of a CSI investigator taking a room scanner down. A clever device on a tripod that could take a three dimensional scan of a room and it would be used later to recreate the scene in a computer model. Gone were the days where the position of the body was recorded with chalk outlines. He kept in the background and let the professionals do their jobs and did all his research with his keen eyes. Before his escape module crash landed on this planet in 1939 he was on his way from Polenti to Armandi Station to investigate a series of murders. So much had happened since then, he had married and became more Terran than he was Pan Saran. He never really felt homesick after Romani, his home was here. Sam Green had been tortured before he died, but he left a video confessing to a long list of crimes. “How exactly was he tortured he asked one of the CSI technicians.” “Someone used thumb screws on him. From the looks of it the torture devices are genuine antiques.” A beautiful brunette in a smart business like skirt suit took notice of him and steered around the desk and went straight to him.” Who are you and what are you doing here asking questions about my case?” He flipped open his ID. “John Barber special investigation department.” She raised one of her shapely eyebrows and it disappeared behind a curtain of thick auburn bangs.”I am the Bureaus investigating agent on this. I was not informed another department is snooping in.” “And I thought murders happening in the city are our jurisdiction?” Said a man joining the conversation,” While I appreciate any help you Federals can give. This is still my problem.” The man said it with a more than sarcastic tone and introduced himself.”I am Lieutenant Barkley, major case and I want you Federals of my crime scene. If this becomes a federal case there are proper channels. Don’t simply appear and do your stuff that disturbs and complicates things” The pretty brunette had large hazel eyes smiled.”I am sorry Lt. Barkley. I know there have been jurisdiction issues and quarrels between local and federal agencies before. I want to assure you that I will work with your department and make sure you are kept in the loop, but this has become a federal case.” “What makes the murder of a Lawyer and his body guard a federal case, if I might ask?” “Because the murders were committed by the same person who killed Sandra and Dave Phillips, and because of the video left by Sam implicating not only members of the Mafia but also a federal judge.” “Ah yes.” Barkley nodded.”So you can sweep these details under the carpet. I’ve seen the tape.” “I promised you to be kept in the loop, how about a little professional courtesy?” He threw his hands in the air.”Probably don’t have much of a choice. I bet I get a call from my Captain sooner or later to let you take over anyway.” Without waiting for a response he left. The woman turned to Barber.” Is he right? Somehow I have that gut feeling you are here to take this case away from me as well.” “Not at all.” “I have never seen you before. I bet you are from Washington and it has to do with that black rose and that Cherubim business isn’t that right?” “I must say you are a very bright young agent. Indeed that is my prime interest, Agent…” “Kate, I am Kate Johnson and I am at loss about this Cherubim business. Can you enlighten me?” “I will but let me first hear what you got so far.” “Sam Green was the lawyer in the Dave Phillips case. Tonight he was murdered along with his body guard. He left a tape behind on which he confesses that he fixed the case by having the main witness killed and the Expert witness black mailed, he goes on implicating himself with other cases he fixed. I am sure he and the Phillips got killed in revenge.” She pointed over to the doorway.”The bodyguard was killed with a rather peculiar instrument, according to the ME it was a thin weapon called a brain pin. Sam Green had his neck broken, by a sharp blow with a blunt instrument, or in other words we believe it was a Karate chop or something like that.” John nodded.” Do go on.” “The Phillips got both shot with a high powered rifle, over a distance of almost 2000 meters, through a window on a very windy night, both shot right between the eyes.” She sighed.” All that points at a highly skilled killer, someone hired to kill.” “Exactly, and there is no higher skilled than Cherubim, and none more expensive or harder to get. If we find the person hiring that killer I am sure we get some answers.” “Now it is your turn, Mr. Barber who is that Cherubim?” “Let us drive to the Phillips home and while we drive I tell you what I know.” Category:Old GC Book - Beginnings